


curse, bless me now with your fierce tears, I pray

by violetnovice (orphan_account)



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: 420(hah) words of pain, Angst ahahahaha, F/F, hopefully you'll like my efforts to add more, random and super short snippet, why isn't there more fic in this tag??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/violetnovice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they dream together of a next time</p>
            </blockquote>





	curse, bless me now with your fierce tears, I pray

Ellie doesn't say anything for a long time. Riley takes it as a good sign when Ellie carefully sweeps away the shattered shards of ceramic and shifts closer. She reaches out automatically and takes Ellie's hand, lacing their fingers together. Ellie stares at their intertwined hands, scowling, like this small act is going to make the sky collapse on them.

"What was that poem you liked?" Riley says. "Do not go gentle into that good night?" Ellie glances up, a glimmer of green. Riley feels her squeeze tighter. 

"Rage, rage against the dying of the light." Ellie murmurs quietly, voice a bit rough from the screaming. "Is that what we're gonna do?" She brushes away a strand of hair from Ellie's face. 

"I don't see anything better to do." Ellie shifts her weight, adjusts her seating uneasily. 

"Next time you run away, take me with you." She says.

"You want a next time?"

"Yeah. We'd run away to a firefly base and you'd get to fight for the light or whatever crap."

"Would you join the fireflies?" The _for me_ goes unspoken. Ellie's brows furrow a bit more, adorably, in concentration. 

"I... I dunno. I guess I could help look after their horses or something." Riley can't help but smile at that. 

"I'd scavenge a guitar during a firefly raid." She offers. "We could play songs in the evenings."

"You don't know how to play."

"Nah, but I bet some firefly does." They've shifted even closer together by now, enough so that they're nestled into each other. Riley takes comfort in the steady rise and fall of Ellie's chest. She doesn't think of how much longer it could stay that way, so sure and even.

"We could get a room together, just like old times. I'd annoy the crap out of you and you'd lose all the water gun battles." This earns a halfhearted shove, but Riley reaches out and pulls Ellie back into her too quickly to have meant it. 

"Please, you know I'd win." Riley scoffs, and a small chuckle brushes the shell of her ear. Riley's not sure if the throbbing sensation starting at the base of her skull is because of how close Ellie is, or... something else.

"Sure you would. And you'd be able to wake up without an alarm clock and me tickling you too."

"Right, and you wouldn't eat like a pig."

"Yeah, I wouldn't." Ellie whispers. "So you gotta bring me with you next time."

"Next time." Riley confirms, throat suddenly tight.

**Author's Note:**

> This is more than a tad rushed but eh, hope you liked it


End file.
